A Secret for two
by Ciellvya Alicia
Summary: (DISCONTINUE)
1. Chapter 1

Selamat Siang,

Saya Ciellvya Vissalius

Saya mau nulis Ffn Kuroshitsuji lagi, sekalian memperbaik ki nama

Oke ceritan ini jalurnya beda banget sma Kuroshitsuji yang asli.

Warning: Aneh, oc, misstypo, geje, abal

Mohon di nikmati ^^

(Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji by Toboso Yana)

* * *

**Ch 1 Alone or Lonely?**

By : Ciellvya Vissalius

* * *

"Sebastian Michaelis"kata pria yang sangat mirip denganku itu. Mata yang sama, kulit yang sama, tanggal lahir yang sama, orang tua yang sama, rambut yang sama, bak piang di belah dua. "siapa dia, niisan?"tanyaku padanya. "sttt...ada yang datang sampai jumpa lagi, Ciel"kata kakak kembarku itu lalu menghilang dalam sekejap mata. Seorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. "pordon, young master"kata butlerku dari depan pintu. "masuk"kataku kemudian bangun dari kursiku. Ia membuka pintu. "tuan muda sudah bangun?"kata pria tua yang sudah menjadi butler keluarga ini sejak generasi lalu. "iya, begitulah"jawabku pada butler itu.

Butler itu mendorang masuk kereta yang membawa makanan dan early morning tea ku, lalu menuangkan teh kedalam cangkir tehku, kemudian memberikanya kepadaku bersamaan dengan koran pagi ini. Aku menerima koran itu "tidak ada kejadian khusus"kataku kemudian membuang koran itu ke kasurku. "apa jadwalku hari ini, Tanaka?"tanyaku pada Butler itu lalu mengambir cangkir teh itu. "setelah sarapan, miss Huodwor akan datang untuk mengajar anda, lalu setelah makan siang akan ada latihan dari miss keth, lalu sore harinya kita akan kedatangan tamu dari kerajaan"kata Tanaka sambil merapihkan pakaian ku. "tamu? Dari ratu?"tanyaku sambil meminum tehku.

"iya, saya dengar beliau adalah cucu angkat dari ratu yang baru saja tiba di London, Ratu juga meminta agar tuan muda mengajarkan soal 'dunia belakang' padanya"kata Tanaka. "calon orang 'dunia belakang'?"tanyaku lagi. "saya juga mendengar bahwa beliau akan menjadi salah satu rekan kerja keluarga Phantomhive"kata Tanaka. "calon penganti Lord Randall?"tanyaku. "saya masih belum mendapat kepastiannya"kata Tanaka.

"oh... sarapan hari ini?"tanyaku. "saya sudah menyiapkan Salad Divine, Potages Creme de Volaille Supreme dan juga Scone, apa anda mengingnkan yang lain, Tuan muda?"kata Tanaka. "tidak, lalu sambut tamu itu dengan baik"kataku lalu segera menuju ranga makan.

* * *

Ruang Makan

* * *

"Tanaka"kataku sambil menahan amarah. "iya, tuan muda"kata Tanaka, kemudian memasuki ruang makan. Ruangan yang berantakan, krim berserakan dimana mana, meja yang sudah terbalik. "Finnian, Maylene, Bard, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"tanya Tanaka pada mereka. "kami sedang mengajar tikus, Tanaka-san"kata mereka bertiga serempak. "Tanaka, bawakan sarapanku keruang kerja, dan segera bereskan ruangan ini"kataku kemudian beranjak dari sana menuji ruang kerjaku. Aku heran kenapa pelayan-pelayan di rumah ini bisa setenang itu sih?

"karena mereka adalah pelayan kita, Ciel"kata kakak kembarku tiba tiba dari belakangku. "niisan soal tadi pagi?"tanyaku padanya. "dia adalah tamu yang akan datang sore ini"katanya menjawab pertannyaanku. "niisan sebenarnya tahu dari mana?"tanyaku lagi, aku mencoba mempertemukan mata biru ku dengan mata birunya. Mata yang sama namun berbeda, mata niisan lebih gelap dan saat memandang matannya kita akan terperangkap, bak labirin yang menyesatkan.

"dari Ratu tentu saja"kata kakak kembarku itu. "dari ratu?"tanyaku. "Ciel, kenapa namamu Ciel?"tanya kakak kembarku itu. "kenapa harus Ciel?"tanyanya lagi. "Tuan Muda Ciel!"kata Tanaka kaget saat melihat niisan. "kenapa harus ada dua Ciel, Ciel? Aku Ciel kamu juga Ciel. Apakah tak cukup satu Ciel saja?"kata Ciel-niisan. "niisan, aku..."kataku terbata bata. "nah Ciel, sampai jumpa lagi, semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi"kata Ciel-niisan sambil memengang pipiku. "kembaran yang paling kukasihi, satu satunya yang serupa denganku, Tanaka-san, jaga Ciel baik baik saya permisi"kata Ciel-niisan kemudian pergi.

"Tuan Muda Ciel masih hidup, tuan muda?"tanya Tanaka. "iya"kataku. "jika tuan muda Ciel memang masih hidup seharusnya anda dapat keluar dari jalan hidup anda sebagai anjing penjaga masyarakat belakang, dan kembali ke kehidupan tuan muda yang seharusnya. Tuan besar dan Nyonya besar juga pasti tidak menginginkan, tuan muda masuk ke jalan ini"kata Tanaka.

"sebagai seorang Butler keluarga Phantomhive, saya rasa tidak pantas anda menyuarakan opini anda kepada atasan anda"kataku dingin. "tuan muda, saya sudah lama mengapdi pada keluarga Phantomhive, sejak ayah anda Tuan Besar Vincent masih ada, saya sempat diberi tahuakan bahwa beliau ingin, sebisa mungkin menjauhkan anda dari dunia belakang, biarlah tuan muda Ciel yang menjalani dunia ini"kata Tanaka. "aku tidak akan keluar, aku telah memilih jalanku sendiri, tidak kau maupun ayah dapat menghentikan keputusanku"kataku dingin lalu segera menuju ruang belajar.

* * *

Sore Harinya

* * *

"Selamat datang, Tuan Sebastian Michaelis, saya akan segera memangil majikan saya, silakan tunggu di ruangan ini"kata Tanaka. "Selamat datang di kediaman, Phantomhive, Sir Sebastian Michaelis"kata ku seraya turun dari tangga. "Senang bertemu dengan anda Eral Phantomhive"kata Sebastian sambil tersenyum. "mari kita segera ke ruang makan"kataku, lalu berjalan menuju ruang makan. "saya benar benar tidak menyangka bahwa Eral Phantomhive, masih sangat muda, saya pikir orang semenakutkan apa yang bisa mengatur dunia belakang di Inggris"kata Sebastian sambil tersenyum. "saya angap frase anda sebagai kata pujian"kataku padanya.

Ia hanya membalsanya dengan senyum. Pria yang aneh. "saya dengar anda ingin menjadi masyarakat belakang, benarkah itu?"tanyaku basa basi padanya. "itu yang saya inginkan, saya sudah mempelajari dunia belakang sudah cukup lama, namun ini pertama kalinya saya dapat bertemu langsung dengan Eral Phantomhive, sang raja dunia belakang"kata Sebastian.

"anda sebegitu tertariknya dengan dunia belakang?"kataku. "saya sebenarnya ingin bertemu dengan seorang wanita dari dunia belakang"kata Sebastian. "seorang wanita? Rupanya anda mencampukan masalah pekerjaan dengan kehidupan pribadi?"kataku dengan sebuah seringai di wajahku. "wajah anda tampak sangat merendahkan saya, Eral Phantomhive"kata Sebastian. "tidak juga"kataku tenang.

"saya pernah bertemu dengan wanita yang memikat hati saya, di sebuah tempat menunggang kuda di villa seorang keluarga bangsawan, gadis yang masih sangat muda, saya kira usianya sekitar 7 tahun, saya rasa saya lebih tua 8 tahun darinya saat itu, dan gadis itu sangat mirip dengan anda Eral Phantomhive"kata Sebastian. "kembali saya katakan saya angap frase itu sebagai pujian"kataku tenang. "apakah Eral tahu mengenai gadis itu?"tanya Sebastian.

* * *

Sampai jumpa di Ch selanjutnya .

Dan mohon di Review m__m


	2. Chapter 2

Selamat siang

Kuroshitsuji©Toboso Yana

Warning: aneh, OC, abal, geje, misstypo

**

* * *

Ch 2 Ciel-niisan**

By Ciellvya Vissalius

* * *

"apakah Eral tahu mengenai gadis itu?"tanya Sebastian.

"saya rasa, saya tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan anda"kataku dingin. "kenapa?"tanya Sebastian. "maaf saya ucapkan. Tugas saya adalah mengatur dunia belakang dan menjaga kerahasian dunia belakang dari dunia depan, apalagi anda belum menjadi orang dunia belakang, Sir Sebastian Michaelis"kataku dengan suara dingin dan dengan tatapan sinis sehingga atsmofir di sekitar kami meninggi. "tatapan yang sangat menakutkan, earl"sambut Sebastian dengan seringai di bibirnya.

"Young master"panggil Tanaka untuk menetralisirkan atsmofir kami yang sudah berada pada puncaknya. "Tanaka"panggilku. "iya, young master?"tanya Tanaka. "silahkan antar tuan ini ke ruang makan, saya permisi"kataku kemudian melangkah mendekati pintu. "anda mau kemana, earl?"kata Sebastian. "saya rasa itu bukan urusan anda, sir Sebastian"kataku dengan tatapan sinis sehingga kembali membuat atsmofir meninggi.

"saya akan segera kembali"kataku kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka ke kamarku. Mengambil sebuah pistol dan beberapa buah selongsong peluru. "Ciel"panggil seseorang ketika aku masuk ke kamar. Suara ini, Grell Sutcliff. "Grell Sutcliffe"kataku dengan tatapan dingin. "jangan marah begitu, Young master"kata Grell dengan tatapan mengejek. "aku tak bagaimana kamu bisa sampai ke sini, Grell Sutcliffe tapi apa maumu?"tanyaku dingin kemudian duduk di sofa. "aku yang memanggilnya, Ciel dan lagi tidak baik meninggalkan tamu sendirian seperti itu"kata kembaranku dari belakangku. Bulukudukku merinding. "Ciel, kenapa terkejut? Jangan lari dari kenyataan Ciel, don't run away from your own destiny"kata kembaranku itu dengan bisikan ke telingaku.

"jangan terus diam, ciel bicaralah"kata kembaranku sambil menyentuh pipiku dengan jari telunjuknya. "niisan, aku... aku... tidak bisa"kataku terbata bata. Niisan hanya diam, menunduk, lalu mulai tertawa seperti orang gila. "Ciel Phantomhive"panggil Grell dari belakang. "Grell, kurasa kau sebaiknya kembali, sebelum William datang lalu menyeret nyeretmu karena kau melaliankan tugasmu sebagai dewa kematian"kata Ciel-niisan. "kurasa juga begitu, Ciel, tapi kenapa kau memanggilku kemari?"tanya Grell. "tak apa, pulanglah, dan jangan lupa soal yang tadi"kata Ciel-niisan. "baiklah, Ciel"kata Grell lalu pergi.

"Ciel, ada surat dari ratu"kata Ciel lalu menyerahkan amplop dengan lambang kerajaan padaku. Aku menggambil surat itu kemudian berkata "niisan soal yang tadi pagi?" "aku akan membantu mu, ini bukan hal yang sulit bukan, Ciel?"kata Ciel-niisan. "aku rasa akan aku coba, niisan"kataku pasrah.

* * *

Dear my boy, Ciel Phantomhive

Apa kabarmu akhir-akhir ini? Kudengar baru baru ini kau menggunjugi Paris. Apakah liburanmu ke Paris itu menyenangkan? Terakhir kali aku menggunjugi Paris adalah saat bulan Desember lalu. Aku tahu aku tidak pantas memberimu permintaan ini karena kamu bukan lagi penerus keluarga Phantomhive melainkan adikmu. Tapi aku punya permintaan kepada mu dan kepada adik mu mohon kau berkenan menggabulkan permintaanku ini. Tentu kau sudah tau Ciel, bahwa Sir Sebastian Micahelis adalah bangsawan terkenal di dunia depan. Ia memohon padaku akhir-akhir ini untuk masuk kedunia belakang. Tentu saja aku tahu alasanya bahwa ia telah bertemu dengan gadis dari keluarga Phantomhive. Ia tidak mengenalnya tapi aku tahu bahwa aku menugaskan kau dan adikmu pada waktu itu untuk menyelesaikan kasus sekaligus liburan kalian sekeluarga di villa yang baru saja kau eli itu. Aku tidak keberatan Sir Sebastian untuk masuk ke dunia belakang tapi tentu saja bila keluarga Micahelis menghilang dari dunia depan maka rakyat yang aku cintai akan menyadari pergerakan yang tidak wajar ini. Jujur saja keluarga Micahelis adalah keluarga yang aktif membantu rakyatku jadi bersamaan dengan dua buah undangan perjamuan teh yang kuberikan ini aku meminta kau dan adikmu untuk hadir di pesta ini, tidak ada tipuan kali ini Ciel, ingat kau dan adikmu harus melakukannya.

Salam sayang, Victoria

* * *

"kita benar benar akan melakukannya, niisan"tanyaku setelah selasai membaca surat itu. "tentu, Ciel ku sayang kita akan melakuannya karena aku cukup tertarik dengan hawa pria itu"kata Ciel-niisan sambil menatap jendela. Hujan ternyata sekarang sedang hujan. Aku rasa permainan kali ini tidak akan begitu baik. "aku rasa"kata Ciel-niisan tiba tiba. "iya niisan?"kataku denga tatapan bingung. "dia bukan manusia biasa"kata Ciel-niisan kemudian menghilang setelah kilat menyambar. Apa maksud niisan?

* * *

OWARI

aneh dll dah mohon di review hehe ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Haloo

Maaf baru bisa update sekarang, exam nih =.=

Let's start aja deh!

* * *

Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana

**Ch 3 Tea Party**

By : Ciellvya Vissalius

* * *

"Ciel, kau gila? Masa aku disuruh berpakaiaan bak Lady begini!" Protes Ciel-niichan setelah ia berkaca di depan cermin.

"Ni... Neechan, Ratu bilang tidak boleh ada tipuan disini. Karena itu mari kita sedikit bermain." Kataku sendari mengagumi kecantikan kakak kembarku ini.

"jangan panggil aku neechan!" Kata Ciel-niichan sambil mengangkat rok biru panjangnya.

"Neechan, sangat cantik hari ini." Kataku menggoda Ciel-niichan.

Wajah Ciel-niichan bertambah kesal. Stoking siluet muset yang sengaja kupesan dari Tanaka sungguh ia kenakan. Gaun biru keperakan yang sudah lama terkubur dalam lemari pakaian kini Niichan gunakan. Entah apa jadinya bila Ratu tau permainanku. Tapi setidaknya aku tidak akan membuatnya kecewa.

"Ciel, kau ingat dendamku ini. Suatu hari kau lah yang harus selalu menggunakan gaun berat dan merepotkan ini!" Kata Ciel-niichan kemudian menggambil kipas biru yang sengaja ku berikan padanya hari ini.

Di Taman

"Ciel-neechan." Panggilku pada Ciel-niichan.

"Ada apa?" Balasnya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kipas biru miliknya

"ratu memanggil kita." Kataku padanya.

"iya, Ciel aku akan segera kesana." Katanya dengan senyum di bibirnya,sanyum yang manis membuatku merinding.

"mari, Lady." Kataku sambil memberikan tangan padannya.

"Maaf tuan tuan saya permisi." Kata Ciel-niichan sopan kemudian menerobos krumunan pria yang mencoba mendekatinya.

"Siang Ciel." Sapa Ratu ketika kamu tiba di depannya.

"Siang". Balas kami serempak.

"Semuanya. Hari ini kita berkumpul disini untuk memperkenalkan seorang Lady dari keluarga Phantomhive, Ciellvya Phantomhive." Kata Ratu sendari memperkenalkan Ciel-niichan.

Ciel-niichan hanya diam 1000 bahasa. Lalu Sir Sebastian mendatangi Ciel-niichan.

"Selamat siang, Lady." Kata Sebastian sendari mencium telapak tangan Ciel-niichan.

"Kamu salah orang." Kata Ciel-niichan dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

"Lebih baik kita bicara di dalam. Ratu kami pinjam Salon sebentar ya." Kataku sendari membawa Ciel-niichan dan Sebastian ke Salon Ratu.

Di Salon Ratu.

"Sebastian Michaelis." Panggil Siel-niichan seketika itu juga ketika kami memasuki Salon.

"iya, Lady." Jawab Sebastian sambil tersenyum.

"Kamu salah orang, Saya bukan dia gadis yang kamu cari. Tapi kami tahu dimana gadis itu." Kata Ciel-niichan seraya menaikan atsmofir disekelilingnya.

"Keluarga Phantomhive hanya memiliki 2 anak kembar." Kata Sebastian.

"Saya bukan manusia." Kata Ciel-niichan seraya membuka wig panjangnya.

"Saya adalah Iblis." Kata Ciel-niichan dengan senyum yang sangat menakutkan.

"Kami juga tahu bahwa anda bukan Manusia, Sir Sebastian." Lanjutku pada Sebastian.

* * *

ini adalah cerita terakhir dari Ciellvya Vissalius, walaupun semua cerita belum tamat. saya harap anda semua mengerti akun Ciellvya Vissalius dengan cerita ini resmi di tutup.

Review please ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Ehm! Awalnya mau tutup akun ini tapi dibatalkan karena di profile yang 1 itu gak boleh bikin yang ceritannya lanjut harus one shot jadi akun tak jadi di tutup. Maaf menuh menuhin freedom ini -membungkuk-

Kuroshitsuji©Toboso Yana

Warning: aneh, OC, abal, geje, misstypo. Terpenting AU.

Than let's start!

* * *

Ch 4. The Story.

By: Ciellvya Vissalius

* * *

Kami juga tahu bahwa anda bukan Manusia, Sir Sebastian." Lanjutku pada Sebastian.

"Anda- Saya- Saya adalah Sebastian Micahelis. Tak kurang dan tak lebih, Ciellvya-sama." Tutur Sebastian saat mendengar kata kata Ciel-niichan.

"Namaku Ciel Phantomhive. Sir Sebastian." Kata Ciel-niichan dengan senyum di bibirnya, senyuman yang membuat merinding dan aku tersadar bahwa atsmofir sudah kian meningi padahal dari kedua pihak sendiri masih senyam senyum.

"Ciel-niichan, sebaiknya kita segera menyebutkan kontrak sebelum sang surya turun dan berakhirnya afternoon tea." Kataku pada Ciel-niichan.

"Iya. Sebastian Micahelis, kalau kau mau masuk ke dunia hitam maka kau harus 'mati'." Kata Ciel-niichan to the point.

"Mati? Apa maksudmu?" Tutur Sebastian.

Kurasa dia salah tangap dalam kata 'mati' yang di sebutkan oleh Ciel-niichan.

"Mati dalam kamus kami bukan mati benar benar mati, sir. Saya meminta anda untuk 'mati' di atas kertas, 'mati" sebagai Sebastian Micahelis dunia putih dan menjadi Sebastian Micahelis dunia hitam." Jelas Ciel-niichan masih dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"Saya mengerti. Setelah saya 'mati', anda harus mempertemukan saya dengan gadis itu." Tanggap Sebastian terhadap penjelsan Ciel-niichan.

"Tanaka." Panggil Ciel-niichan.

Sesosok pria tua yang menjadi butler keluarga kami muncul.

"Iya. Tuan muda Ciel." Jawab Tanaka.

"Tanaka, mulai sekarang kau cukup menjadi pelayan pribadi Ciel." Tutur Ciel-niichan.

"Hah?" Ucapku bingung.

"Saya mengerti." Jawab Tanaka.

"Sir Sebastian Micahelis, setelah acara 'mati' anda. Anda akan menjadi butler kepala di kediaman keluarga Phantomhive." Kata Ciel-niichan sambil menahan tawa.

"Tunggu! Kenapa begini!" Teriakku dan Sebastian berbarengan.

"Kalian mau melangar perintahku?" Tanya Ciel-nichan masih dengan senyum di bibirnya.

Kami terdiam. Tidak berani berkata kata, salah salah kami akan melihat neraka didipan kami. Err apa mau niichan sih?

"Akan jadi hal yang menarik. Iya'kan, Ciel?" Kata Grell tiba tiba dari belakang Ciel-niichan, kemudian memeluk Ciel-niichan dari belakang.

"Iya dan lepaskan pelukanmu, Grell." Kata Ciel-niichan.

"Tentu pangeran." Kata Grell kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

"Soal rencana kematian serahkan pada kami. Ciel-ku sayang, didik sir Sebastian agar menjadi butler kapala yang baik. Grell ayo." Kata Ciel-niichan kemudian menghilang bersama Grell.

"Sir, mari ikut saya ke manor house." Kataku.

* * *

Di Mansion.

* * *

Aku membawanya berkeliling di manor house.

"Butler kepala bangun paling pagi dan tidur paling malam, menyiapkan segala sesuatu di pagi hari dan menyelesaikan segala sesuatu di malam hari. Di pagi hari tugas seorang butler kapala adalah membagikan tugas bagi para pelayan dan membangunkan Ciel-nii err maksudku kepala keluarga." Jelasku.

"Bukan kepala keluarga Phantomhive adalah anda?" Tanya Sebastian.

"Iya. Tapi... Pokoknya ikuti saja. Kita lanjutkan. Setelah membagikan tugas, seorang butler kepala, harus menyiapkan early morning tea bagi kepala keluarga dan anggota keluarga lainnya. Kemudian membawa Early Morning tea pada kepala keluarga dan membangunkanya. Soal morning tea untuk anggota keluarga lainnya bisa di serakan pada pelayan pribadi. Semustinya butler kepala juga harus merapihkan pakain kepala keluarga namun sudah menjadi kebiasaan mutlak bagi Ciel-niichan untuk melakuan itu sendiri." Ceramahku panjang lebar.

"Hn? Baiklah." Kata Sebastian.

"Selagi kepala keluarga meminum morning teanya tugas seorang butler adalah membacakan jadwal tuannya. Setelah itu membacakan menu pagi ini. Selebihnya improfisasi. Lalu ini tugas sebenarnya seorang butler yaitu membuat cake untuk afternoon tea, tentu harus di barengi dengan tea yang sepadan dan mengikatkan segala waktu dan jadwal bagi kepala keluarga, selebihnya cukup mengikuti dan menuruti perkataan kepala keluarga. Bagai bayangan tak boleh bertindak sendiri, bagai pion digerakan oleh raja.. Dan satu lagi mengatar tidur sang kepala keluarga. Kau mengerti." Tuturku dengan kesabaran tingkat max.

"Saya mengerti. Dan kalau anda tidak suka menjelaskan kenapa anda menjelaskan?" Tanya Sebastian yang rupanya menyadari perasaanku.

"Perintah Ciel-niichan adalah mutlak adannya. Sir, selebihnya kau bisa tanyakan pada Tanaka." Kataku.

"Semoga dapat bekerja dengan baik" Kata Ciel-niichan tiba tiba dari belakang kami.

"Bagaimana rencananya, niichan?" Tanyaku.

"Itu sudah kupersiapkan, mari Sir." Kata Ciel-niichan.

"Iya." Kata Sebastian kemudian mengikuti langkah Ciel-niichan.

Hujan turun, rupannya malam ini akan terjadi badai. Kilat menyambar dari langit disusul oleh suara triakan.

"Game Start." Tutur Ciel-niichan.

Sebenarnya game seperti apa yang di rencanakan Ciel-niichan?

* * *

Owari~

Ch ini dipersembahkan bagi Rezita (nama akun tidak tahu, awas kagak di review kagak gw lanjutin loh ZIT!) dan reader.

Di review ya ^^

Flame juga boleh tapi jangan kasar kasar.


End file.
